Secret Arthropod Facilities
The Secret Arthropod Facilities or S.A.F is an evil organization that specializes in destruction and infinite domination, as it's name states the organization consists of arthropods, all of which have developed high-tech machines, intelligence, and of course, evil. The organization's introduction has resulted in more serious fanifics with an extremely dark tone. Goals The members of the S.A.F have six goals in mind all of which include harm, destruction, and self gain. The first goal of the organization is bounty hunting, which is something they use to gain dominance and thus a monopoly over the black market. Goal number two is mining and creating a mineral called Ultidierian, a mineral that contains vast amounts of energy and Pizzazium Infornite which they use to power most of their devices though they do not depend on it solely, the third goal is testing out new superweapons, such as the Swift Bot, the fourth goal in mind is testing out various bio experiments that they can use for personal gain, such as altering Foot Fungus into a powerful bone decaying disease that nearly claimed Heinz Doofenshmirzt's life and creating Vampire Formula, a chemical that turns you into a vampire, Isabella once drank this and was turned into a vampire until Ferb and Perry created an antidote and successfully turned her back as well as saving Phineas whose blood Isabella was about consume. The organization's fifth goal is more far back but it is just as deadly as the others; wiping out every other organization in the world so that there are no leaks in their plans, and finally, infinite domination, the goal of taking over everything that EXISTS giving them complete control of everything litterally. Agents and Divisions The S.A.F's agents are divided into their respective phylums as well as going futher down the taxomany and classification and each in turn is lead by that phylum leader, each of them has a powerful abilty that is either genetic, magical, or hi-tech, each of the phylums specialize in a certain area, though they are not limited to it they are as follows: The Insect phylum is lead by Yamata Chi Hornet, an Asian Giant Hornet who possesses a katana-shaped stinger, a horn she obtained from a Beetle demon that fires lighting bolts, and a giant high-tech sword that was built from two high tech blade arms that she obtained from Dark Green Mantis who was the previous phylum leader but Yamata Chi Hornet ate him and she became the new phylum leader. The Insect phylum specializes in field operations. The Arachind phylum is lead by Emporer Scorpion, an Emporer Scorpion who has had his venom modified to instantly kill the victim, his pinchers into giant crushing claws, and the abilty to create numerous smaller poisonous scorpions that can jump incredible distances, an abilty that he also possesses. So far, the only known agent in this phylum is Wolfgang. The Arachind phylum specializes in inventing superweapons and other pieces of technology. The Myriapod phylum is lead by Flaming Centipeed, a centipeed who possesses a venom so deadly she can shot fire from her teeth. So far, the only known agents in this phylum are Agent W, also known as Benedict and an Unnamed millipede. The Myriapod phylum specializes in biological studies, manufacturing the S.A.F's chemical and biological weapons. The Crustacean phylum's leader is Blue Chimera Crab, a Blue Crab who can merge animals at will, turning them into chimeras as a result, creating storms for powerful attacks, and shooting blasts of ice from the freeze cannon on his small pincher. So far, the only known agent in this phylum is Tele. The Crustacean phylum specializes in recon missions. The entire organization is led by King Horseshoe Crab, a Horseshoe crab who can change his size, and stand on two legs, his offensive abilities are the many powers in the massive shapeshifting spear he wields, and the ability to create a black sphere around him that he can release to turn everyone that is struck by it into a lifeless pile of bones. Equipment S.A.F agents are normally given destructive gadgets to assist them in their missions. Also, all S.A.F agents are equipped with a vocal cord nanobot that enables them to speak not only the english language, but other languages all over the universe. The basic S.A.F tool, gear, and survival kit however, is as follows: 1. Teleporter Pad x3 2. Laser Pistol x2 3. Jetpack x1 4. Multi-use Plasma Cutter x2 5. Communicater + multi-use hologram x1 6. Water Purifier + drinking container x3 7. Adaption Pill (Lasts for 24 hours) x 20 per container 8. First Aid Kit (Comes with cell restorer, various antidotes to poisons, etc) x2 9. Food Ration Liquids container with liquids x15 10. Utility belt to hold it all (Comes with a device that compacts all equipment safely) x1 Besides these pieces of equipment S.A.F agents can also take various other tools for their tasks, as well as items required for specific tasks, such as flash drives and cameras. An example would be Agent W in The Rise of Legs when he took a robotic battle armor module to aid in his fight with Perry and then several pieces of armor and weapons to defend himself. Enemies The organization possesses only two enemies, Major Monogram's division of the O.W.C.A, and Meap who discovered them after they turned Mitch into a monstrous beast which nearly killed him, Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Doofenshmirzt. It is unknown if Doofenshmirzt is a enemy of the S.A.F but he once stated that they're evil and thats cool in his book, while Phineas and his friends just think its a dream, which has the result of both organizations retaining their secrecy. Once, when Major Monogram decided to expose the S.A.F for they are, he sent Perry to obtain some files from them but soon discovered that the last time someone "busted" the S.A.F they decimated everyone even remotely associated with that person after decimating him of course protecting their identity, as a result, Major Monogram halted that goal knowing that they could kill everyone in Danville and worse, Washington DC, as a result, that goal was stopped entirely and they returned to being enemies. Activity Main Article; The Rise of Legs Main Article; Isculla Main Article; Blitz, Doof, and Monster Main Article; A Very Windy Day Main Article; Phyborg and Feronster Main Article; The Crinch Category:Fanon Works Category:Organization Category:Villains